1. Field of the Invention
Over a substantial number of years I have engaged in an extensive and continuing plant breeding program at my experimental nursery and orchard located near Le Grand, Merced County, Calif.; one purpose of such program being to provide improved varieties of fruit trees. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from my endeavors in the conduct of such plant breeding program.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of nectarine tree which are known to me, I make particular reference to Early Sun Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420), May Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), and Red Diamond (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,165) as mentioned hereinafter in this specification.
Origin of the variety: The present variety of nectarine tree was originated by me as a cross between the Red Diamond nectarine and the Early Sun Grand nectarine; the variety, as so originated, having been grown under careful and continuing observation, and -- upon evidencing desirable characteristics for commercial production -- the variety was selected for asexual reproduction.
Asexual reproduction of the variety: Subsequent to origination and selection by me of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by top-working on orchard trees, and -- in maturity -- such reproductions ran true to the original tree in all respects.
Summary of the variety: The present variety of nectarine tree is large, spreading, vase formed; foliated with medium size, lanceolate, acutely pointed leaves having a crenate margin and medium size, reniform glands; blooms medium season from hardy, medium size buds, the flowers being large and pink; and is a regular and productive bearer of large, uniform, symmetrical, globose-oblong, early-season, freestone fruit having yellow skin substantially entirely overspread with red when the fruit is fully ripe, and the flesh being yellow.
The present variety of nectarine tree is further characterized by fruit which ripens two to three days after the May Grand nectarine and five to seven days before the Early Sun Grand nectarine -- thus providing a nectarine harvest and market availability intermediate such other varieties.
The present variety of nectarine tree is still further characterized by fruit which is slightly larger, in average size, than the fruit of the May Grand nectarine and Early Sun Grand nectarine, and somewhat firmer than the latter.